Journey to Asgard
by Lokilover21
Summary: Waking up in Asgard may be normal for some, but when you wake up in the middle of a hall with your flower pajamas it isn't normal. Learning magic and other things. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

I arrived in a golden hallway lit with torches. It was strange, because only a moment ago I was in my bedroom falling asleep. I looked around. The only things on the walls were torches. There were a couple of doors down the hall from me, so I decided to go into one of them.

The first door was locked, so I tried the one a bit further down.

_Unlocked_

I thought, as the nob turned. Inside was a massive bedroom, with a tall ceiling and large bed with a canopy. I closed the door behind myself and looked around; there was a table with a mirror above it, a wardrobe, and many more things that I cannot describe, yet.

From the hallway I heard footsteps.

_Need to hide, need to hide_

There was no place to go. The door opened quickly and a raven haired man with a green cloak and eyes to match entered the room. He noticed me immediately and with swift movements he grasped my throat and pinned me against the wall.

"Who are you?" the man asked viciously.

"Valery" I answered quickly.

"How did you get into my chambers? There is a shield over it."

"I just walked in through the door." At this point I was gasping for breath; he took notice and loosened his grip on my throat.

"Where are you from? You're obviously not from Asgard", this he said with distain as he looked at my flower pajamas.

"Asgard…? Who are you?"

"You ignorant quim, I am Loki of Asgard. No wonder you were fool enough to enter my chambers." With this he released his grip on me, and my knees buckled.

"I apologize, my lord, I was unaware that this was your chamber, forgive me." I was shivering with so many emotions: confusion, fear, excitement.

"humph…Where are you from?" he asked.

_Remember .Valery, what do the Norse gods call earth?_ "Midgard"

"Then, how did you get to Asgard? No one has used the portal to Midgard in weeks."

I looked up at him," Do you only use the known portals to other realms?"

A smirk grew on Loki's face," You amuse me." The god began to walk toward the mirror as he spoke. "So, how did you get to Asgard?"

"I don't know. I just appeared here."

"What did it feel like?"

"What did what feel like, appearing here?" I stood up.

"Yes." He began to wash his face in a bowl on the table.

"Like waking up when you were sleep walking."

"Interesting" He dried his face.

"If I may, lord Loki" I began, "Why don't you look more like the old depictions of yourself?"

"Because that is what you expect to see." He was now walking toward me.

"What?"

"I am the god of illusions and when I noticed you I gave you what you were expecting. I do think you have very interesting expectation of me." He said looking at the form he chose.

"Why did you change for me?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions."

"I enjoy learning."

He was now right in front of me now, he was much taller than me and caused fear to develop in my gut, "What is it that makes you frightened?"

"You" I said bluntly

"Good"


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of Loki's chambers in the dress he had recently given me in order to blend in with the servants. Since I got here, he has been keeping me hidden from the rest of Asgard; he said this was to protect me from interrogation or imprisonment. I believe him, but my curiosity had grown outside of his chambers.

I looked down both sides of the hall and decided to go to the right of the hall. After a bit of walking through the hall I hadn't seen anything different.

I decided to turn around when I heard some voices behind me. I turned to look behind me and saw two men standing in front of Loki's chambers; one was Loki and the other I didn't recognize.

"Hello, Thor." Said Loki

"Come dine with me." Said Thor

"No, I will be dining in my chambers."

"Fine, but you shall miss a great feast."

Loki opened his door and went into his chambers. Thor began to walk toward me, and with slight hesitation I started toward Loki's chamber. Which meant walking toward Thor. I tried not to look suspicions as I passed him and he seemed not to notice me. I made it to Loki's door, opened it, and swiftly walked in.

"Where have been?" asked Loki, as he was changing into lighter clothing than his leather armor.

"I went for a walk." I said.

"Did he see you?"

"Yes, but he didn't seem to notice me."

_Loki with his shirt off, hot. Shut up brain!_

"Good."

After the initial shock of my arrival, my curiosity for his magic began to grow.

"Can you teach me?" I asked.

"Teach you what?"

"Magic." I responded, as he finished dressing.

"It requires more concentration than you've shown thus far."

"Let me try, at least."

He sighed**. "**Very well, come here." He said, his pretend disdain thinly veiling his excitement.

I positioned myself where he directed, and he flicked his wrist. In an instant, a beautiful bird appeared in the palm of his hand.

"That's… amazing." I stammered. His face broke out into a satisfied grin.

"How… how did you do that?"

"Magic." He said. He lifted his hand, and closed it. The bird vanished.

"Focus." He said. "Conjuring energy is the first step to any magic."

He guided my hand, and repeated the necessary motions of the spell. "It doesn't have to be exact- what you will to happen is more important." He stepped back. I repeated the movement, and closed my eyes. I imagined the power of the god coursing though my body, and focused it at the center of my palm. I felt a flicker of heat, and opened my eyes. A light blue ethereal flame danced about my hand.

"Norðrljós, 'the northern lights'." He said, his eyes fixed on the light. "It was the first spell father taught me."

This startled me a little and the light disappeared from my hand.

"You'll learn."


End file.
